


What Happens In Vegas Might Follow You Forever

by Lemurian_Cutie



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Galpalentines 2021 gift exchange, Gift Fic, Las Vegas Wedding, fake marriage-ish, rating due to mentions of sex, they're actually married but faking that it was an intentional sober decision, waking up hungover and married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemurian_Cutie/pseuds/Lemurian_Cutie
Summary: With Anna's upcoming marriage to Kristoff, Elsa showed up in Las Vegas for Anna's bachelorette party, and while there she meets Honeymaren. Elsa assumes they must have got along pretty well, judging by the fact that she's now waking up married to her, with little besides her hangover to indicate how she got to that point. But was that a mistake, or the start of something real?Written for the Galpalentines 2021 Gift Exchange, as a gift for sniperct. Just a short bit of Elsamaren fluff, that's not actually as adult as I expected it to be when I started.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney) (background), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Just Gals Being Pals - Galpalentines 2021 Gift Exchange





	What Happens In Vegas Might Follow You Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sniperct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/gifts).



> Thanks to the lovelies on the Just Gals Being Pals discord server for giving me another chance to participate in a gift exchange. I got to write something for the amazing sniperct, and I'm thrilled and honored to be able to gift this to them! I hope all my readers have fun reading this!

The first thing Elsa noticed was her headache. It was the worse hangover she could remember ever having. Of course, having just woken up and having a hangover like this probably meant her memory wasn't operating at full capacity right now.

The next thing that Elsa noticed was that she was naked, with company, who she could feel was equally nude. Soft breasts pressed against her side, and smooth legs tangled with her own. So, while this morning didn't feel very good, it seemed like last night was an uncharacteristically good time. Elsa was never one for one night stands, but she had nothing against them in principal. Usually it just took too long to get to know someone enough where she would be comfortable being intimate with them that a hook up was out of the question.

That brought up the question, who was it she was in bed with? She opened her eyes, squinting against the painful light, to look at the face of the girl next to her. A brunette, darker skin than her own (not difficult to manage), cute freckles, and makeup that was ruined from sleeping in it and sloppy making out. She also had bruises on her neck, with the tell tale shade of Elsa's own lipstick surrounding them, that shade trailing lower beneath the sheets.

She was gorgeous, and just Elsa's type. She looked familiar, but in Elsa's hungover and half-asleep state she couldn't put a name to the face. Looking around further, Elsa didn't recognize the room they were in either.

She tried to put events back together in her mind. Vegas. That's right. She was in Las Vegas for her sister's bachelorette party. She had met with Anna and some of Anna's other friends and they had gone out drinking and partying. She specifically remembered not drinking as much as many of the other ladies early in the night. When had that changed?

She remembered Anna teasing her. Something about another woman there for the party and Elsa's less than subtle crush. Another look at the face next to her and she remembered. This woman was more a friend of Anna's fiance than Anna. Her brother was Kristoff's best man. They had been introduced and Elsa was apparently obvious in her instant crush. What was it that Anna had said?

The woman shifted her position, and her left hand draped over Elsa's body. Elsa saw it then. A simple golden band around the woman's left hand ring finger. A wedding ring.

_“Wow, you're both lesbians, attracted to each other, and single,”_ she suddenly remembered the words Anna had teased her with. _“You might as well get married right now.”_

Elsa gently moved her own left hand out from under the blankets and into view. There, on her own ring finger, was a matching wedding band. She couldn't even remember the woman's name right now, but they had apparently purchased wedding rings together last night, possibly even actually gotten married.

The woman shifted next to her again, and let out a pained groan. She was probably just as hungover as Elsa. Elsa tried again to remember her name. Her brain told her she had a tasty name, and she just dismissed it as the thoughts of a desperately single woman at first. But then she caught onto a thought. Honey? Was this woman actually named Honey? Or maybe that was just what Elsa had been calling her. Had Elsa actually called her that, or just in her head?

The woman stiffened as she noticed she was holding someone against her. Elsa watched as she opened her eyes, her face looking just as pained and confused as Elsa's probably did a moment before.

“Uh, hi,” she said groggily. “Um, Emma, was it?”

“Elsa,” the blonde corrected. “I'm guessing you remember as little about last night as I do.”

Another groan. “Uh, I remember your sister saying something about how you needed to learn to relax. There were drinks involved and I... agreed to keep you company as a drinking buddy.”

“And then?”

She frowned in concentration. “I remember flirting, but it looks like we went way further than that.”

Elsa nodded. “Apparently. Look.” She grabbed the woman's left hand, and held it up with her own. “This ring any bells?”

Her eyes widened. “No!” she gasped. “We didn't!”

“In case we did, what's your name? If you're my wife I should probably know that.”

She gave a dry chuckle. “Honeymaren. But, call me Maren.”

That explained why Elsa had been thinking of Honey as her name.

“Right. And you're the best man's sister, right?”

She nodded. “We should probably get up and... see if there's a marriage certificate around here somewhere.”

Elsa nodded. “Probably. Also clean up a bit. You have some of my lipstick... uh... everywhere.”

Honeymaren blushed, and they both tried to remain decent as they got up and found some clothes. Surely they had seen it all last night, but with the memory blacked out and neither sure what this might mean for them it seemed like discretion was the better option.

It wasn't long until they both looked presentable. Make up was washed off. Clothes from last night were wrinkled, but mostly in place. Elsa had to be a little creative to make that work. Her button up blouse was missing a few buttons, apparently torn open in the heat of the moment, but Elsa found some pins to keep blouse closed and herself covered.

They were about to start looking for any signs of marriage certificates when Anna came in without knocking. “Elsa you're never going to-” she stopped mid-sentence, taking in the scene before her. “Maren, you actually stayed here last night?” she asked, voice full of humor. “I hope you two enjoyed your sleepover.”

Elsa sighed and looked to Honeymaren, who shrugged. “Well, I'm just glad you didn't walk in a half hour ago,” Elsa said.

“For juicy gossip's sake I'm really wishing I had,” Anna said, her voice practically dripping with glee. “So then when I said I was calling it a night and you said you would keep each other company you took that to heart.”

Elsa frowned. “I said that?”

“Sure you did!” Anna said. “I mean, you were pretty out of it by then, but you remember, right Maren?”

Honeymaren gave her a blank look.

“No!” Anna gasped. “You're telling me you were BOTH black out drunk!”

“How could you have left us like that?” Elsa said. “Even without knowing how drunk we were, how did you even know we'd be able to get back to our rooms safely!”

Anna shook her head. “Elsa, my dear sister, I'm not that irresponsible.”

“You said-”

“That I left the two of you when I called it a night, yes. But we were already here, in your room.”

Any further objections Elsa had dried up right away. “Oh.”

“Yeah, I figured even drunk there wasn't too much trouble you two could get up to in your own room. And Honeymaren's room is literally next door to this one.”

Honeymaren sighed. “Um, before you left, I don't suppose... well. Did we go... see anyone?”

Anna tilted her head in confusion. “No. I can't say that you did. Why?”

Elsa and Honeymaren looked at each other, then Elsa held up her left hand, eyes moving down to the floor. Honeymaren followed suit and held up her own.

Anna was only confused for a moment, before releasing an excited squeal. “You're married!”

“We don't know that!” Elsa said defensively. “But we got the rings from somewhere.”

Anna paused. “Oh. Um, hmm. That's... oh.”

Elsa looked at her sister. “What?”

“Hmm? What do you mean?”

“I mean what did you do?”

Anna worried her bottom lip between her teeth. “Well, nothing intentionally.”

“So what did you do unintentionally?” Honeymaren asked.

Anna hesitated a moment longer. “Well, we were talking about how crazy Vegas was. You know they have both drive through wedding chapels and drive through divorce lawyers. And, then, um, I may have mention hearing about a... service.”

Elsa glared.

“Kind of like grubhub, but for weddings. Get someone who can perform them to come to you. They can... even bring a selection of rings to choose from.”

“Don't tell me you gave us the number for that?” Elsa asked.

“I didn't! You must've looked that up on your own.”

“So then you think we've actually gotten married?” Honeymaren asked.

Anna shrugged. “I mean, probably.” Anna got up and grabbed Elsa's purse from by the door. Opening it up, she pulled out some papers. “I figure you'd have to have gotten into you purse to pay for a service like that, so it makes sense that you put this in here as well,” she said, handing over the paperwork.

Elsa groaned as Honeymaren moved to look over her shoulder. Elsa and Honeymaren's signatures, as well as the signature of a justice of the peace and a witness, making them legally wed in the eyes of the law, sat at the bottom of the page.

“Oh no,” Honeymaren said.

“It's no big deal,” Anna assured. “A marriage this fresh, you probably don't even need to get a divorce. You can get an annulment. Like it never happened.”

Honeymaren nodded. “Yeah, I suppose. That'll work.”

Elsa sighed. This was really not how she intended to spend her time while in Vegas.

* * *

After having a somewhat awkward breakfast Elsa and Honeymaren managed to slip out of the hotel without any of Anna's of bachelorette party guests noticing. The actual party was tonight, but people had been starting to arrive since yesterday, like Elsa and Honeymaren had. They were about to hail a taxi to take them somewhere they could annul this marriage when Honeymaren's phone went off.

Honeymaren took one look at it and grimaced. “Sorry, it's my grandmother,” she said to Elsa, answering the call. “Hey, gra-”

_“Don't you just casually, 'hey grandma' me, young lady,” Elsa could hear the woman even without Honeymaren putting her on speakerphone. “What is this I hear about you getting married!”_

Honeymaren looked like a deer caught in the headlights. “Um, grandma, I don't-”

_“I was checking facebook and you changed your status to married! I see a picture here of you with this blonde woman! Why don't I know anything about this? This wasn't one of those dumb 'drunk marriage in Vegas' deals, is it? I didn't think you were the sort of person to do such a thing!”_

“What? No! No, it's not like that at all, gran! It's that... Elsa and I have been dating in secret. And we wanted to get married, really, but we didn't want to make a big deal out of it. So when Anna invited us to Vegas we figured that would be a quick, easy way to take care of it. We've been planning this for weeks!”

Elsa raised an eyebrow at Honeymaren, who looked incredibly panicked.

_“Then why haven't I heard about Elsa before now?”_

“Because, grandma,” Honeymaren paused, obviously trying to think of a good reason on the fly. “Because, even though I know that you'll love me no matter what, we were worried about what some of the extended family would say if they heard that I was engaged to a woman.”

_“Oh, Maren, you needn't have worried,”_ the old woman's voice changed from upset to comforting. _“We may be a little more traditional than most, but everyone just wants to see you happy. And, well, if Elsa makes you happy enough that you want to marry her, then who am I to tell you where and when you can get married.”_

“Thanks, grandma. I just knew you'd understand.”

_“Well, as soon as you get back from Vegas you'll have to introduce us all to your blushing bride!”_

“Of course, of course,” Honeymaren assured. “I can't wait for you all to meet her!”

As Honeymaren finished her call and hung up she turned to look at Elsa.

“Funny,” Elsa said, “I could have sworn we were on our way to get this marriage annulled.”

“Yeah,” Honeymaren said sheepishly. “I, uh, may have lied about a few things there.”

Elsa stared coldly.

“Okay, I lied a lot! But you don't know what it's like facing her when she's disappointed in you! And that's over little things! Something like this is huge! I'd be getting disappointed grandma glares for years to come!”

“So you told her we were madly in love and planned this elopement for weeks?”

“Yes! What would you have done?!”

“Gee, I don't know, maybe say that one of the other girls at the party got a hold of your phone and did all that as a practical joke. Hell, you could have said that I was the one who did it. It's not like I had been planning on meeting your grandmother.”

Honeymaren shrunk. “Oh. Yeah, that... that would've been better.”

“So? What now?” Elsa asked.

“Well, I can't exactly call her back and take back everything I just told her,” Honeymaren said slowly. “And if we just get our marriage annulled she'll know that it was a drunk Vegas hookup and that I lied to her to cover it up.”

Elsa groaned. “No. I see where you're going, and the answer is no. We're not doing some crazy romcom kind of fake dating ploy to further lie to your grandmother and the rest of your extended family so that we can try to get out of this situation without anyone knowing what happened. That never goes according to plan in movies, and it's even dumber in real life. Tell your grandmother the truth, and that you were too ashamed to admit it to her when she put you on the spot like that, and we'll both move on with our lives.”

Honeymaren sighed. “You're probably right. That would never work. I've seen enough of the Great British Baking Show to know that aiming too big to be realistic never works out well.”

Elsa hesitated. “Well, not always. The run down barn ended up looking just as great as the original gingerbread design.”

Honeymaren looked up at Elsa again. “You watch the Great British Baking Show?”

Elsa nodded. “And rewatch it. I can usually remember ten minutes into an episode who will get star baker and who goes home that round.”

“Same!”

Elsa looked at Honeymaren again. She was very pretty. And faking a relationship would probably involve showing physical affection. It was years since Elsa had last had a girlfriend. And as her memory of the previous night had been coming back to her it had been showing her just how compatible she and Honeymaren were in various ways.

“What are you scheming?” Honeymaren asked, eyes narrowing.

“What makes you think I'm scheming?” Elsa asked.

“Because, you're making the exact same kind of face my brother says I make when he knows I'm up to no good. And he's usually right.”

Elsa looked away, biting her lower lip. “Well, I'm just thinking...”

“If you're thinking about the faking a marriage thing then you should realize that you were right the first time. Something like that will never work.”

“No, I agree. If we fake being a happily married couple so we can try to eventually stage some fight or something as pretense for divorce you're right. And we really jumped into this far too quickly for it to be something that we really have.”

“I blame the alcohol,” Honeymaren said, nodding. “And your enabler of a sister.”

“Yes, but... well, we first noticed each other last night because we were both single lesbians who were attracted to each other, right?”

“Sure,” Honeymaren agreed.

“So, think of it this way. If last night had gone differently, the best case scenario would be that we both realize we're interested in getting to know each other further, and so we agree to go on dating. So... what if we tried dating? As if we didn't have this whole marriage thing hanging over us. We just... date. And if your family says that we don't seem as close as they expect a married couple to be we can tell them it's because we're not used to being open about dating each other. But, really, we can treat this like we're just, you know, girlfriends. Instead of wives.”

Honeymaren frowned. “We'd still be lying to my family.”

“Smaller lie, but yes,” Elsa agreed. “But, I think we might actually be able to hit it off. But if we just come out entirely with the truth I get the feeling that I won't exactly be welcome if you brought me around the family table as your girlfriend.”

“Yeah, my drunken, one-night stand, ex-wife, girlfriend? Doesn't sound great.”

“So, we try dating. And if we realize that it's not working we can break up organically.”

Honeymaren looked at Elsa and sighed. “I don't know how much of it is my own desperation from being single for so long, and how much of it is just how crazy gorgeous you are, but I'm just dumb enough to give this a try.”

Elsa smiled. She didn't know if they'd end up right for each other in the long run, but for now all that mattered was that she had a girlfriend, and her girlfriend was cute as hell.

* * *

As time went by, Honeymaren and Elsa got closer and closer. Now, a year and a half after their 'marriage', Elsa was finally wearing a white dress and preparing for a proper ceremony.

Yelana smiled at the nervous blonde.

“I suppose it's silly to be nervous about this,” Elsa giggled. “Afterall, we've been married for eighteen months already. This renewing of our vows really doesn't mean much in the grand scheme of things.”

Yelana chuckled. “It's alright to be nervous,” Honeymaren's grandmother said. “It's not like your first one really counted.”

Elsa quirked an eyebrow at the older woman. “What do you mean, gran?”

“Come on,” she said. “Honeymaren might have fooled me during that first phone call, but I knew the moment I first saw the two of you together that it really was just as I suspected. A drunken Vegas hookup gone too far.”

“Wait, you're saying you knew the entire time? Why didn't you say anything?”

She grinned. “Because I thought you made a cute couple.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a bit of an odd story to write. I expected to end up writing an E rated story, and then it didn't happen. I feel like my brain wanted to make this a much longer story, but didn't really have time to do it. I still had fun writing it, and hope everyone enjoyed reading it. I actually still want to go back and write some more of the story prompts I got from sniperct. So maybe look forward to those in the future!


End file.
